


Questions aren’t always meant to be answered

by eddmbarr



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: #Highschool, #mystery, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddmbarr/pseuds/eddmbarr
Summary: After Kevin’s mom dies suspiciously Kevin’s boyfriend, Edd goes looking around in places he shouldn’t be.
Relationships: Ed/May Kanker, Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Kevedd, Nazz/Eddy
Kudos: 9





	Questions aren’t always meant to be answered

Prologue-  
(Kevin’s P.O.V)  
I stood next to Edd, both wearing black suits. The rain poured around us, as Edd tried to steady our umbrella. Even though I was taller, Edd insisted on holding the it. It was the first time Edd had seen me cry. We were currently at my mother’s funeral. I held on to Edds waist as I cried, until it was my turn to speak. Edd whispered encouragements into my ear, until I felt good enough to go up to the lowered grave. 

I looked back to Edd but, everyone at the funeral was gone. I sighed, looking forward.  
“Help me, Kevin.” It was my mother’s voice.

I glanced around. “Mom?” 

I felt a breath on my neck, turning around Nazz looked at me with a worried expression.  
“Why didn’t you help her Kevin?”

“Nazz what are you talking about?”  
My leg was held on to, bringing me down.

I screamed. 

Something grabbed onto my arm, when I opened my eyes I realized it was Edd laying next to me. “Baby, are you alright?” 

I touched his face, he was real. I couldn’t respond. 

“It’s okay, Kevin.” Edd held me against his chest, playing with my hair as I cried like a baby.


End file.
